


Idiot Boys

by Merfilly



Series: Letty'Verse [15]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Denial, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty thinks all three guys are idiots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot Boys

It was another one of those moments. Dom and Brian had slipped into that familiar easy way of knowing each other's minds, and Rome had bucked up in a bristling heap of anger. Letty watched Rome slam out of the room, heading for the cars. She then saw Brian make that hurt puppy down look as he tried to decide if he should follow.

All three of them were idiots. She drew Mia in for a tight hug, both of them lounged on the loveseat together, as Dom stalked into the kitchen, freeing Brian to follow Rome. If the three of them could just see that none of them had to be in the way, and they could all still be happy, things would settle. Until then...

Mia kissed her throat, distracting her. She smiled down at the woman she loved, secure in the happiness they had found together. Maybe the boys would know it...some day.


End file.
